Afraid
by Wafflegirl0304
Summary: BASED ON THE NINJAGO NIGHTMARE SERIES! It's raining, there's a power outage in the Bounty, and Cole is hungry. Running won't get you anywhere, my crazy nindroid, but at least you know you tried. Rated T for violence!


**Not my best work but I hope you enjoy anyway. :) This is again based on the Ninjago Nightmare series and picture. Keep in mind I did not create the characters or the evil ideas. xD prpldragon on deviantArt did. Credit goes to her for the cover page and stuff. :3 She requested this, so ta-da!**

Thunder rumbled angrily in the inky sky as lightning struck, illuminating the large wooden ship for a split second. The murmur of rain bombarding the flying vessel filled the cold air.

A figure sat alone in the bedroom, leaning against the wall. The thunder and lightning had no effect on him, as did the sudden power outage. Red irises staring forward blankly, he shifted quietly where he sat, knees drawn to his chin. He wore his old cloak to keep him warm; the metallic sleeveless suit underneath the black cloth did little to shield his body from the wind and rain. Not that there was much.

The sound of boots thumping hurriedly on the wooden panels drew closer as a frazzled-haired blonde boy burst into the room. He wore a dirty white sports jacket, dark blue jeans and a terrified look on his face.

"Jay! Lights out!" he cried hysterically, running over to push himself against the other's body for comfort. The feeling of his brother's frigid body against his own electrified flesh earned him zero reaction, save for a silent stare.

"So what Zane," he mumbled dryly. It was meant to be a question.

"It's scary!" Zane whined, dragging the last note in a high-pitched wail. His crimson, bloodshot eyes were wide as plates, the hysteria in them evident. The cracks on his face showed up even more obviously in the next lightning strike, which roused another frightened squeal from the white-clad boy.

Scared. Jay wasn't exactly sure what that word meant or what sort of meaning it had to it, but he didn't care anyway. He stood up stiffly, Zane still latched onto his leg, and exited the room.

He trailed down the shadowy hallways until he stood in front of another bedroom door. Jay pushed it open, revealing a spiky-haired boy dressed in red sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room, a ring of fire surrounding him, surprisingly yet to burn the whole room down. By the flames licking at his fireproof fists, one could see the ebony black, fire-shaped markings under his equally black eyes. The blood red pupils raised heavenward to look into Jay's mirrored ones.

"What?"

"Black!" Zane screamed, squeezing Jay's leg tighter, resulting in a weak electric discharge from said boy's kneecap. Zane immediately released his hold and clung to the doorframe instead.

"Where is Cole," Jay asked monotonously.

The fire lord shrugged his shoulders and let the fire on and around him die out. "Why are you concerned?" he muttered, standing up.

"Define concerned," the lightning boy replied and pulled the black hood over his head.

The fire boy walked towards the window, looking up at the moon through the raindrops on the glass. The full moon.

"Doesn't Cole get hungry when the moon's full?" a voice suddenly asked from the obscurities, from somebody unnoticed. He stepped out of the black, revealing wavy, dark violet hair. The seriousness laced with his voice was reflected in his crimson eyes, the dark streaks under them acting like permanent shadows.

Jay nodded.

The boy standing at the window whirled around. "Lloyd, don't you know what this means?" he whispered, voice low.

Lightning flashed again, accompanied by a deafening roar of thunder that made the nindroid's heart jump. Zane let out another scream, not caring who heard. He let go of the door frame and fled. He didn't know what was going on. If Cole was hungry it was okay right? Just like how he always wanted to play with the visitors back in the big squishy yellow room. He suddenly giggled to himself, thinking of the fun he had had in there.

That didn't mean he hated his freedom though. Now he could play with his brothers anytime. But now it was raining and he was afraid of how loud the thunder was and how bright the light outside was. It reminded him of the big man who wanted to play with him everyday last time—he always shouted and clapped.

With the fragments of his screwed-up imagination blinding him, the messy-haired kid unknowingly disappeared into the element he hated the most—darkness.

"Zane!" Lloyd called. "Just great..." He glanced at the spiky-haired. "I know what it means. I just said it. I'm not stupid, Kai,"

Kai narrowed his eyes. "Sure you aren't. I'm more concerned about the Cole and Zane situation now. Cole finds Zane, he'll find the rest of us. Don't you remember what happened the last time there was a full moon?"

Lloyd lifted his sleeve, revealing an unseen fang mark on his forearm. It was faint, but pale red against his vampire-esque skin."Yes," he sighed, pulling out his vermillion swords. "That was when I turned evil."

Kai nodded. "We can't let him do that to Zane. Even if he is an insane robot."

Lloyd huffed. "I don't recall you ever caring much for anyone here,"

"I could say the same for you."

"At least _I_ actually try to spend time with Zane. All _you_ do is sit here in flames."

"I—"

"Hey," Jay said abruptly. The blue outlines on his mechanical suit glowed an odd shade of cerulean. "Stop,"

"Jay's right. We have to find Zane before Cole does." Kai said.

"For once I agree," Lloyd nodded.

"Right then. Let's move."

* * *

The sound of his brother's shoes scraping the floor made his ears perk up eagerly. He recognised the foot pattern, silently acknowledging the person's presence.

"Heh...darkness isn't so bad. Don't know when I get out but I will. Brothers save me. Then we be happy."

The simple, broken sentences of his brother made him stop for a while. His snake hood fanned out mutely. Was he really going to do this?

Temptation tugged at his severed heartstrings. From here he could smell his brother's clothes (fabric softener), his brother's body (metallic and antiseptic), his brother's blood (think of it as the icing on a cake). He licked his lips, running his tongue over his razor-sharp fangs without piercing it. His lavender eyes glimmered in the blackness that flashed white as lightning struck again. Zane's yell of panic rang out in the hollow, pitch black hallway, the sound music to his ears...

He uncurled his emerald green claws. Yes. It was time.

He slithered noiselessly along the wood, hearing for any footsteps. He only faintly heard the ones of his other, currently more powerful and mentally stable brothers; Zane's footwork could not be heard.

However he knew where Zane always hid when he was scared.

Under his bed.

Of course. The half-serpent smirked and made his way into Zane's bedroom, already knowing the way by heart. Now as he locked the door, he heard the sound of shivering against the floorboards, the sound of feet kicking the bed legs.

Lightning illuminated the room, allowing Cole to survey his surroundings in a split second. He made out the shape of Zane curled up under the bed, scared out of his mind.

Again came the heart-wrenching feeling. He gritted his teeth. He needed to shake it. The hunger climbing in his stomach was getting more and more unbearable by the second.

"Who's there!?" Zane squeaked from under the bed. He cursed to himself. He had let himself get noticed. No matter, there wasn't any chance of his prey escaping now.

He took a step closer and knelt down. "Come out Zane. We'll play a game together..."

Whimper.

"Aren't you hungry? We can eat together..."

Zane crawled out from under the bed, his impossibly enlarged eyes seeming to glow. The small red irises stared straight into the latter's purple ones.

"Not hungry,"

"Really. Well I am,"

"I know,"

Zane crawled out, gaze fixated on his eyes. "Lloyd," he whispered.

"No," the snake-boy replied, "Cole."

He pushed Zane to the ground and shred his chest panel open, revealing the delicate and intricate design of wires and gears inside. The nindroid howled in agony but it didn't matter to his attacker. Cole found the main wires and sunk his teeth into them. His brother's artificial blood flowed into his mouth, rolling over his tongue satisfyingly. Zane kicked and screamed and cried, his wails nearly enough to shatter the windows. Ice uncontrollably shot from his hands, wildly spraying the walls with frost.

Cole sat up and licked his bloodstained lips, eyeing his work.

"Thanks for the meal, Zane."

He watched as the nindroid's fearful red pupils glowed for real this time, like luminescent, pools of thick, sweet blood. He savoured the moment quietly as the door to the room was brutally thrown into flames, allowing the ones outside in.

Kai's eyes were ablaze with infuriated embers. "What the [expletive], Cole!?" he shrieked, palms bursting into flames.

"What did you do!?" Lloyd yelled, holding his sword out. Jay however remained blank, but he looked at Cole.

Cole smiled deviously, eyes tainted with evil.

"You already know."

They were just afraid to admit it.

**I'm afraid to say that's all. I don't feel like writing anymore...though if this is loved like really a lot by you guys, I might continue it.**

**Please review :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
